


Perfect To Me

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Harry Hook One Shots [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, daughter of Smee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: You’re the daughter of Mr Smee and member of Uma’s crew. You’ve been getting bullied because of your weight and Harry takes it upon himself to prove to you just how amazing he thinks you are.





	Perfect To Me

You groaned quietly as you slid into the booth in the back far corner away from everyone else at Ursula’s Fish and Chips. Uma had been particularly rough with everyone’s training today and every part of your body ached. You weren’t exactly the most skilled on Uma’s crew but usually you had no trouble in keeping up, but today you just couldn’t do it. You knew why you struggled, but there was no way you were going to let anyone else know. You rested your head in your hands just as a tray of food was slid across the table towards you.

“No thanks,” you mumbled. “I’m not hungry.”

“Yeh said that yesterday too, and the day before that, lass,” you heard from next to you. “Yeh gotta start eating.”

You sighed slowly lifting your head to look at the owner of the voice… Uma’s first mate, and your old childhood friend, Harry Hook.

“I’m fine Harry. I just don’t want anything,” you assured, with a slight smile hoping it’d satisfy him.

Harry was just about to say something when one of the other members of the crew reached across and slid the tray of food away.

“Not like she needs it anyway,” he’d muttered, turning away with the tray.

Tears immediately sprang to your eyes and you pushed passed Harry to get out of the booth.

“{Y/N}?”

You shook your head and rushed out of the Chip shop without a word, fighting back your tears. Harry’s eyes followed you before he turned to the crew member, holding his hook against the guys throat.

“Yeh ever say anythin’ like that ta her again and I will hook yeh throat out,” hissed Harry.

“Harry!” yelled Uma. “Chill.”

Harry growled pulling his hook away, grazing the guys skin just enough to leave a small cut, before striding towards the door.

“Harry! Where you going? You’re not done here,” called Uma.

“I am for now. I gotta find {Y/N},” he replied, not looking back as he pushed his away out of the door and into the night.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You didn’t know why that guys comments had hurt you so much, it wasn’t anything you hadn’t heard before. Being the daughter of Mr Smee it was painfully obvious that you weren’t going to be one of the pretty, stick-figure girls like everyone else on the Isle, and a lot of people seemed to love reminding you.

You tried to push the thoughts from your mind as you walked towards the docks. When you realised where you were you kept walking. You weren’t ready to go back to the ship just yet. You needed to be on your own to clear your head, and there was only one place you knew you needed to be.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry spent ages looking for you. He tried everywhere he could think of … twice.

“{Y/N},” he sighed. “Where are yeh?”

“This can be our sneakret spot Hawwy,” you lisped with a giggle, bouncing on the balls of your little 5-year-old feet. “Our daddies will never find us here. We can be safe here.”

The 6-year-old Harry looked around the cave the two of you had just found and smiled.

“It’s perfect {Y/N}. Our secret spot.”

Harry blinked out of his daydream and slapped himself on the forehead.

“Of course! The cave!” he said to himself, breaking into a run to find your old secret spot.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You sat on one of the large stones in the middle of the cave that you and Harry used to pretend were thrones when you were kids. Things were so much simpler then. The two of you used to be so close when you were younger, you’d do everything together, you’d turn to each other when one of your fathers had been particularly cruel to either of you, but then Uma started showing interest in Harry and you were forgotten about… Pushed down the ranks on the crew.

You sighed looking around the cave before standing up and walking over to one of the walls where you and Harry had scribbled all your wishes over the years. You stopped when you came to the last wishes the two of you wrote, almost 2 years ago.

I wish I was thin and pretty.

I wish for my princess.

You saw the words you’d written had been scratched in an attempt to wipe them out. You ran your finger over the scratches.

“Yeh didn’t need ta wish for that, {Y/N},” came Harry’s voice from the entrance of the cave.

“Yes I did… I still do,” you sighed, quickly wiping away at your eyes.

“No, yeh don’t,” said Harry, walking over to you. “Why would yeh even think that?”

“Look at me Harry. I’m… this,” you said, waving your hands in front of your body. “I’m not pretty like any of the other girls… like Uma…”

“Yeh right, yeh not… Yeh so much more beautiful than any of ‘em.”

“Don’t lie to me Harry,” you said, turning away from him.

“Yeh know that yeh the only person I would never lie ta, love,” he said sincerely. “Let me prove how beautiful yeh are.”

Harry gently turned you back to face him, his eyes locking straight onto yours.

“Harry…,” you said reluctantly, looking up at him. “You… you don’t have to do this…”

“I know,” he said, smiling softly. “But I want ta. I’ve wanted ta for so long {Y/N}. I wanna prove ta yeh that yeh perfect… I wanna prove ta yeh that any guy would be lucky ta have yeh… That I’d be lucky ta have yeh.”

“Harry…”

“I love yeh {Y/N}. So let me prove it ta yeh,” he said, resting his hand on your elbow. “Please?”

Harry wasn’t one to show his emotions, except around you. As you looked up at him you could see his eyes sparkling with hope. He seemed to hesitate for a second as he looked into your eyes before he dipped his head a little and softly connected his lips to yours. Your head was screaming at you to pull away, that he didn’t really mean this, but you soon found yourself kissing him back. You felt Harry smile against your lips as his hand slipped up to cup your cheek, his other hand dropping his hook into the soft sand at your feet as he wrapped his arm around you to pull you closer to his body.

“Wait,” Harry said, suddenly pulling back. “I wanna do this properly.”

You watched as he suddenly darted towards the back of the cave to where there was a little chest.

“What are you…?”

Harry threw open the chest and pulled out blankets and candles. You couldn’t help but chuckle softly.

“When did you put those in there?”

“Last time we were both here,” he shrugged walking back over to you. “I was actually gonna ask ye ta be my girl that day…”

“Why didn’t you?” you asked, helping him lay out one of the blankets on the sand.

“I got scared. I saw what yeh wrote as yeh wish and… I thought I wasn’t gonna be enough for yeh,” he sighed, taking hold of your hands and helping you sit on the blanket.

“You’ve always been too good for me, Harry. I’m the…”

“Don’t yeh even think of finishing that sentence,” Harry said, cutting you off, and dropping to his knees in front of you..

Your breath caught in your throat as you looked up at him.

“Yeh perfect {Y/N}, always have been and yeh always will be,” he said, punctuating his words with soft little pecks against your lips.

Harry wrapped his arms around you, crawling closer to you and gently laid you back on the blanket. Your heart raced as you looked up at him, the look of pure lust in his eyes unmistakable.

“I’m gonna prove it and worship yeh like the godess yeh are, love,” he smirked.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You slowly blinked your eyes open and tried to remember where you were.

“Hi there beautiful,” you heard Harry’s sleep-laced voice whisper as he kissed the top of your head.

Suddenly the events of earlier in the night came flooding back to you and you felt your cheeks begin to heat up in a blush. .

“Yeh okay there love?” Harry chuckled when he saw your blushed cheeks and pulled a little closer to him.

You nodded not trusting your voice as your insecurities came flooding back.

“Are yeh sure?” he asked, his voice suddenly filled with concern because you weren’t talking. “I… I didn’t hurt yeh, did I?”

You shook your head fast.

“Then what’s wrong?” he asked, sitting up a little so he could look at you, his eyes full of worry. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” you said, your voice quiet. “I just… What did all this mean, Harry? Was it just a one off…?”

“Definitely not a one off {Y/N}. I meant what I said,” he said tilting your head to look into your eyes. “I love yeh {Y/N}. Yeh were my last wish… my princess.”

You wrapped your arms around him, burying your face against his neck.

“I love you too… my pirate.”


End file.
